


snapshots

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Bit Not Good, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: Little Miss Bliss caused it with a kiss aka a bad collage of moments.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Alexa Bliss/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 7





	snapshots

  
No one would think that's how the start of the beginning for them but it was. How Beck moved from this?

_"We will leave this world the way we entered it, alone."_

_Brie snorts, "Nikki, we're twins!"_

_"Not right now, you aren't!" Nikki argued before jumping on the unsuspecting Becky Lynch, "Bex is my twin now."_

_The lass managed to gather her bearings and prevent her and the Bella from eating dirt while laughing at the absurdity of it all._

_"Yes, you can barely tell us apart from each other," Lynch offered while she secured Nikki on her back._

_Brie only hums in response with a gooey_

_smile on her face at the two. "Right."_

_"SCANDALOUS!" Sami's voice calls out, making Becky jump a little to everyone's surprise._

_"Hey Sami," Nikki greets with a small wave._

_Brie allows a small laugh as she and her sister entangle as best they can with Becky._

_The gesture doesn't go unnoticed and Becky thinks she would destroy the world for them if she had to._

_"It's too early, you can't have her back yet" Nikki whines, burying her face into dark red hair that smells like coconut._

_Lynch watches Sami's eyes light up with signature mischief._

_"Oh, sod off Zayn" Becky comments before he can even get a word in._

_He holds his hands up in mock surrender._

_"It's not every day you see the outcast..." he pauses, pretending to think about his next words carefully, "bewitch! Yes, bewitch! The two most popular girls at school."_

_His proud smirk is too annoying to not remove._

_On that note, the Bellas remove themselves from the Irish lass but never fully breaking contact._

_"I don't understand you Bex," Brie notes, pushing Becky back at little before resting her hand on one of the gal's boulder shoulders. "You are as delicate as butterfly going to RAW region with the reputation of Edward_

_Scissorhands."_

_"Edward Scissorhands?" The remaining three question._

_"How?" Sami and Nikki chorus together._

_"It's the hair," Lynch jibes before Sami flings his arm over her free side._

_"Definitely a grown up Wednesday Addams" Nikki offers._

_"I was thinking Donnie Darko maybe?" Brie tries again._

_"Def Sasuke vibes if you think about," Sami remarks and Becky is dumbfounded._

_"Jack Skellington!" Nikki exclaims, remembering Becky's love of Halloween (and her slight emoish heartthrob thing going on)._

  
_"What's with your suggestions being popular emo heartthrobs ladies?" Sami questions, his brows scrunching adorably as confusion paints his face._

_"Is there something you lasses wanna tell me?" Becky questions, a mischievously attractive smirk growing as realization hits._

_"This is gonna break little Daniel's heart," Sami comments with feigned sympathy, recieving a slight punch to the gut from both Bellas._

_"That was..." Sami coughs, selling the punches "completely unnecessary."_

_"You know what's also unnecessary?" Tamina barges in drunkenly._

_"Your transfer!" Naomi finishes with tipsy enthusiasm._

  
To this... 

"We're never gonna be friends,"

"I don't believe in never, don't you know life always finds a way?" Becky replies.  
  
"I don't believe in always," she countered.

"Well, opposites tend to attract."

"Never." She raised an eyebrow.

"Always," The lass counters smoothly, smirking.

"Just to be clear," Alexa said, as she slid her hand to cup the back of Lynch's neck to bestow a desperate kiss on the red head. "This doesn't mean I like you."

They kissed the other again. Just to shut each other up, obviously.

* * *

She found Becky with her hair tied into a messy ponytail and with her apron dirty with vibrant and warm in that moment.

“Stop staring,” Charlotte admonishes.

“I’m not.” 

“Oh, sure you aren’t,” Nikki chips in sarcastically.

It doesn't help really because then and there she recalls her first glimpse of Becky.

_A stubborn Dominic shakes his head as Nia, Alexa and Nikki call out to him. Continuing his walk, his small hand tracing the wall before stopping in front of the orange haired girl and extending his tiny expectant arms t_ _owards her, the young woman looks at the toddler with a confused._

_"Fuck," Nia's heart stops. How do they fumbled watching a kid this badly?_

_"Looks like Mysterios like them mysterious," Charlotte teased, intrigued by the transfer student._

_The brunette started packing the toys and her notebook._

_"Nia, wait," Charlotte placed a hand on her shoulder "Look."_

_At her friend's order, Nia raised her eyes, waiting for the worst. Instead, she saw that the girl had continued paying attention to the introductory lecture with the toddler in her arms, as if nothing had happened - as if it would be normal for strange children to chill_

_with her during lectures._

_Dominic remained quiet playing with girl's hair, and for the whole class Becky didn't put the toddler down._

_At the end of the lecture, Becky just sat while the kid waved bye to most of the students who passed by._

_The group watched the interaction from afar, their heart warming at the way Dominic seemed to have taken up to Becky - he usually didn't like people outside of the ones his dad introduced him to so this was fascinating._

_And Becky. Becky seemed so at peace with the toddled in her arms. They didn't know anything about her to be honest and Charlotte and Alexa's interest was piqued._

_**God, she's fucked**_ Nikki thinks.

* * *

"Hey Lynch, can I borrow your hand for a sec?" 

Alexa thinks she can her Nikki grin when she simply takes Becky's hand and JUST holds it.

Oh, Ember thinks to herself, she is fucked.

* * *

Becky smiled widely against Alexa's neck as realization hits, pulling away and meeting her eyes.

"You like me," she said with sudden clarity.

"I said no such thing."

"No, you do. Like, you actually like me." Becky insists, dropping her weight on the small blonde.

"Get off of me, Lynch."

"Is it my personality? Is it because I'm so funny? Or is it just 'cause I'm super cute?"

"If you do not get off of me, I swear I will-"

"There are people around, stop being gross."

“What can I say, Scottie? I disarmed her. Get it,” she said, nudging Alexa’s side. “Disarmed?”

“Remove your elbow from my person or I will kick your ass.”

“Ohh I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Aw, c’mon!,” Bayley complained while Sasha just frowned in disgust.

"I told you we'd become friends."

Alexa only rolls her eyes in response.

* * *

"Lexi, to what do I owe the pleas-"

"I loathe you."

Becky's brow furrows. "Well that's—" not nice.

A mouth claims the rest of her sentence while her brain stops dead. Really it wasn't a surprise when her back to pressed against the kitchen wall as soon as Bliss' legs were wrapped around the Irish woman's hips.

Petite arms loosen around Becky's neck and Bliss adjusts herself more comfortably, wrapped around Becky. Her fingers weaving through orange hair of their own accord, deepens the kiss before either of them can change their mind.

And Alexa just kisses her happily. The intention was an innocent little kiss really. Bliss' little moan when Becky bites her lip slightly derailed that. Okay, heavily derailed.

Oh, they're fucked. 

* * *

"You love me?”

The unintentional pout full-blown as Becky's head falls forward onto her hands momentarily. Alexa eyes her, wary. The pout sways nothing, but the temptation of having those lips so very close to her might.

“Look,” Becky replied, once she was sitting down opposite her with sudden regret in her voice. 

“No,” Alexa interrupted.

“No?”

“No. I…” she started, her own left hand toying with her necklace.

Becky's eyes followed, and watched as bony fingers fidgeted. 

“You really do love me?” She asked again, putting the emphasis on the ‘me’.

“I think I do, yea.”

* * *

“Becky,” Sasha says, “what have we told you about bringing wanna be goddesses home?”

Alexa glares and Sasha watches her apprehensively, dismissing the boss' slight defense mechanism.

“Don’t worry,” Becky smirks. “It’s just this once.”

Bayley isn’t quite so poised. “Dude—”

"Don't,” Becky interrupts smoothly.

Alexa is pretty sure her heart might stop.

“This is the last time we’re having this conversation, she's... it for me.”

Oh. Oh. Oh my god. Her heart is definitely gonna give out.

Alexa watches Sasha tug on Bayley's arm, seemingly content with her friend's stance. Oh my god. They are kinda married too because Bayley relaxes and rests her chin on Sasha's shoulder.

Alexa can’t resist flashing a sly smile. This was too funny. They're parenting Becky. It is simultaneously the funniest and most endearing thing she has seen them too.

"If you break her heart, I'll break your legs you know?" Charlotte voices.

Becky's brows scrunch up, "aren't I your best friend?"

Charlotte shrugs, "She's my little bird and we have known each other longer."

"Well, I never-"

"TO BE FAIR, Finn's your little bird," Char quickly points out.

“I’m never going to like you,” Sasha informs Alexa and Bayley's face is fixed with a sneer that looks fairly laughable on her face.

Such a dad move.

“Heartbreaking,” Alexa drawls.

“Stop it,” Charlotte orders. “You two will have to learn to tolerate Lexi willingly or otherwise since Bex chose her.”

Sasha's scrunched brow only encouraged Alexa to stick out her tongue more at the disapproving duo.

Becky's smile has no reason to shine as much as it does at the sight. 

* * *

It's a relieving distraction when Nikki only clinks her champagne flute with her fork, chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss,” and making everyone join in just the once. 

She gets a little too excited, though, and ends up breaking the flute in her hand and Alexa gives her such a glare more concerned about the glass cutting her friend than the deposit going out the window that Killian makes sure she doesn’t try it again. However, Nia, Otis, Tucker, Liv, Sarah and Charlotte follow suit to raise the blonde's ire.

Everyone leaves way too late and Triple H is already crying— he’s going to be an embarrassing mess at the ceremony—and when Sasha hugs Alexa tightly at the door, Bayley joins in on her other side. 

It's too soft and too genuine for them because they are all sass and attitude. Alexa tries not to melt into their hold but the sincerity is too overwhelming and maybe, just maybe they are friends now. 

But it goes on for so long that Alexa mouths help me to Becky and Ember, who pretty much leave her to fend for herself because they can’t stop laughing.


End file.
